


Your Eyes (They're Beautiful)

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Series: Malec Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Magnus, M/M, Romance, Supportive Alec, just a little bit, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: While cuddling up for a good night sleep, Magnus and Alec admire each other's eyes, and their beauty.





	Your Eyes (They're Beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A prompt fill for @a-rosewood-by-any-other-name who requested: fluffy late night cuddles. I hope you like it!

After a long day of clients and demons, Magnus and Alec are lying on their shared bed in Magnus’s apartment. _Well, their apartment now_ , Alec reminded himself. Alec moved in about a week ago, but it feels like he’s been living there forever with how many times he’s spent the night before that. When Alec got back to the apartment, he found Magnus sitting on the couch reading an old text that he was translating. They helped each other make a quick dinner, nothing too complicated, and they discussed what they did that day while they ate. After they finished eating, they decided it was time to start getting ready for bed; it was already almost 11, after all.

So there they were, laying in bed; golden sheets and comforter pulled up to their chests. They were both on their sides facing each other, wrapped up in each other's arms, and looking into each other’s eyes. Alec could never grow tired of Magnus’s eyes, the warm, brown color was always so beautiful to him. Also, whenever he took away his glamour to reveal his real eyes, Alec just couldn't look away.

“Alexander?” He heard Magnus say softy, to not ruin the mood.

“Yeah?” He responded.

“I can hear you thinking over there,” Magnus said smugly. “What are you thinking about, love?”

“Hmm, I was just thinking about you. Well, your eyes more specifically.” Alec said.

“Oh, stop,” Magnus said. “My eyes aren't _that_ spectacular.” He said, ducking his head into Alec’s shoulder. Magnus voice had humor in it, but Alec could hear the underlying insecurities that were there, too.

Alec lifted up Magnus’s chin so he could look at him. “Magnus, your eyes? They’re beautiful. Don’t you remember the first time I told you that?”

He saw Magnus’s mouth twitch into a fond smile at the mention of their first time. “How could I forget?” Magnus whispered, smiling.

“Well, I meant it then, and I mean it now. They’re _beautiful_.” Alec said, putting emphasis on the last word. He cupped his hand on Magnus’s cheek to show that he truly meant it.

Magnus smiled one of his dazzling smiles that lit up his whole face. “Thank you, Alexander. Your eyes aren't too bad either. I could stare at them for hours.” He said, rubbing his thumb under Alec’s left eye.

Alec smiled back at him, and captured his lips in a kiss. Magnus cupped Alec’s neck, deepening the kiss; making it more passionate.

Alec broke away from the kiss first before it got too heated. He loved kissing Magnus, but it was late, and they had to get some sleep. “Hey, we both have busy days tomorrow, so we should probably get some sleep.”

“Good idea.” Magnus responded.

Alec rolled over onto his back, pulling Magnus with him as he rested his head in the crook of his neck. Magnus snapped his fingers to make the comforter cover them up to their chins, and they snuggled further into each others embrace.

“Good night, Alexander. I love you.” Magnus said, pressing one last kiss to Alec’s lips.

“I love you too, so much,” Alec said, pressing a kiss below Magnus’s eye. “Good night.”

The two of them drifted off to sleep together, sweet dreams floating through their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought in the comments, or on Tumblr or Twitter.
> 
> Tumblr: @ghostly-malec (malecbane-wood) or you can check out my fanfiction blog called @gracietheshadowwriter.
> 
> Twitter: @graci_reader0
> 
> Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!!


End file.
